Reunited
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Nathaniel is a modern city boy who had everything life could offer him. One night, a sudden nightmare intrudes his peaceful life. A girl calling out to him but in another name "Natsu". Now, he must find the answers about the lady's identity and this Natsu's. Will he travel back to time to uncover the secrets behind the dream if the person he trusts says to? (AU) Read
1. Dreams

_***Natsu.. Natsu.. Come back Natsu..***_

It's that voice again- that sweet silky smooth voice that invades my dreams lately.

_***Natsu.. Promise me you'll find me.***_

_Who's Natsu? Why are you telling me this?_

_***Natsu.. Find me.. Natsu.***_

I risked opening my eyes and saw that strange young lady watching me with eyes full of emotions that she did not bother hide. I could see the love, the pain and the yearning flash in those gleaming chocolate brown orbs. It was strange enough that it was only her eyes I could make out, not her entire face. I could see that she was wearing a simple white one piece that flowed all the way to her ankle, covering her feet partially though. Her long golden hair flowed in natural waves as it cascaded all the way down to her shoulder blades. She slowly raised her hand as if offering me to take it.

_***Natsu.. Come.. Come find me.. Natsu..***_

"Who are you?" I asked one question I seem to be repeating every time she appears.

_***Natsu.. Come..***_

She repeated so softly. I moved and raised my hand to touch her but then she vanished like smoke. It was always the same. Whenever I try to touch her, she'd vanish and I'd wake up.

I pushed myself up and noticed my covers messy like always, probably from me tossing and turning in my sleep. I ignored it and yawned as I turned to my clock sitting silently on my side table.

"Oh, Time for work." I murmured and walked to my bathroom and stripped out of my dirty clothes. After a quick shower, I slipped on my orange shirt under my black jacket and black pants before I ran a hand through my salmon pink locks and let it look as messy as it'd always been. I tread out of my room and out of my house without even taking a minute to eat breakfast and inserted a key to the motorbike my Father purchased. I kicked its start and it rumbled to life. I quickly drove out of the drive way and went to my workplace. I am a musician, not that I look like it anyways, not with my badass look and with my cold glaring orbs. I had always loved music since I could remember. It was the only outlet I could use to pour out emotions and words that I couldn't express. Lately, as that weird dream appeared suddenly a melody had been stuck in my head. I don't know, it came to me when I first saw 'her'; when she first appeared before me. It was sweet, soft and lovely. I was working on it these past few days, trying to get it out of my head and down on these blank score sheets. I walked in and a familiar smile and face greeted me lovingly.

"Good Morning Nathan. Didn't wake to the right side of the bed today? You look downright exhausted." she chirped. I smiled bleakly and went pass her and reached for the coffee already made for me.

"It's those dreams." I whispered gently. She barely heard what I said and turned to me.

"Dreams? What Dreams?" she asked inquisitively.

"An apparition of a lady dressed in a simple white dress. Her sweet soft voice always calls me in my dreams by the name of Natsu. I asked her name but she just kept repeating the same words every time and whenever I try to touch her, she'd always vanish like smoke and I'd wake up then." I narrated to her. She looked at me incredulously, obviously not believing what I just said.

"Nat, you're just tired. When you get home today, get some proper rest." she said and turned back to the magazine that was propped on her lap.

"I think so too, Rin." I said and sighed deeply before I took a sip of the strong black coffee that obviously she prepared. I recognize it almost immediately, how hers differs from my assistant's.

"Why are you here anyway, Rin?" I asked and walked beside the couch she occupied.

"Is it forbidden to see my boyfriend, who seems too occupied to even visit his _girlfriend_?" she asked and arched a brow as she raised her gaze to me- Her aqua blue orbs glinting mischievously, as if intending to sting me with the words. Oddly enough though, I didn't feel any. I heaved an exasperated sigh which I noticed I'd been doing a lot lately ever since that girl appeared.

"Look Rin, I'm sorry if I can't see you that often anymore, as you can see, my hands are full on that melody I just couldn't make out." I said and walked to my piano buried in countless empty and crumpled trash music scores.

"Why are you so hung up on that melody anyways? Can't you just pick out another and work on an easier one?" She asked and closed the magazine she was reading to come and stand behind me.

"I don't know. Somehow, my being unable to write that melody down on these damned music scores is frustrating me." I said and ran a hand through my pink locks again. A pair of petite arms snaked around my waist as she pressed herself against my back.

"Won't you skip your work today and hang out with me instead?" she asked seductively.

I know it should have set my male hormones off seeing as a pretty sexy and gorgeous female willingly pushed herself at me and even went as far as trying to seduce me to get her way, but it didn't. There was no reaction, I didn't feel the least bit excited and aroused. There were no loud drumming in my chest and there were no butterflies.

_Whatever is wrong with me?_

I thought to myself. Although I think what I'll be doing next is rude and might regret later, I wanted to check it out and test it.

I turned slowly around as she loosened her hold on my waist, giving me enough room to twist my body. I faced her and cupped her cheeks; she was expecting it and she closed her eyes. I brought our lips together and kissed her softly at first, still, nothing. I tried to take it deeper so I bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly, letting my tongue enter so easily. I shoved my tongue in and let it explore her warm mouth. I felt her shiver and tremble and knew she was getting turned on while as for me, Nothing. I pulled away and stopped kissing her while she stared at me expectantly, her eyes full of love and yearning, her face flushed, and her breathing erratic. I turned away as her brow scrunched into confusion. The love and yearning in her aqua blue eyes didn't go anywhere though; it was just mixed in with confusion.

"Nat?" she breathed out very sexily. I turned to her and checked her all over again. Indeed, she was beautiful, with the way her short snow white hair followed her head movements and her eyes sparkled like gems, she was sexy with the way she held her self, full with confidence and how her clothes clung to her body like second skin, showing every curves men would kill to get hold of. She was kind, gentle and sweet, may throw tantrums at times but will always apologize if needed.

_But why? Why can't I bring myself to love this girl? Why can't I return the love she showered me every single time? _

I turned around and rubbed my temples, trying to suppress the growing headache.

"Nat?" she asked again.

"Could you please leave me alone for today Rin? I'm just too disturbed with everything." I said softly, trying real hard to not hurt the girl's feelings. She seemed to have understood though and she picked her bag up.

"Are you fine?" she asked as she paused by my side.

"I will be." I said and forced a smile on.

"I'll be on my way then." she said worriedly and pecked me on my lips softly before she went out on the door. I chuffed heavily and sat in front of my buried piano. I swept the papers off on top of it and began to play a piece my father taught me. It was a dark, creepy, weird and sad opus but it always manages to calm my soul. I swayed with the melody as it filled my eardrums and the room.

_***Natsu.***_

"Just who are you?" I muttered under my breath as I remembered her melodious sweet voice.

..

.

"Hey.. Nathan." I heard a voice. I stirred from my nap and looked up to see who disturbed me.

"Gray? Erza? What're you doing here?" I asked groggily and sat up straight, stretching my stiff muscles in the process.

"Man! Rin sent us here. She had been calling your phone but you won't answer. She's worried sick dude. What happened?" Gray asked.

"Oh! It's nothing. I just am not having proper sleep lately." I answered them honestly. It's no use lying to these two anyway, they see through me easily like an X-Ray machine seeing through my bones easily.

"Is something bothering you?" Erza asked straightforwardly.

_See? They just see through me even with all my effort of hiding it. Why wouldn't they? We've known each other since we were kids._

"Apparently, Yes. I've told Rin about this already and she just brushed it off with me just being fatigued and all." I said and ran a hand through my hair, a habit I do whenever I am irritated, embarrassed or exhausted.

"What is it man?" Gray asked this time and pulled a chair himself to sit.

"There's this dream I've been having lately. In it is a beautiful lady calling me Natsu. She was sad, forlorn even, and sounded very desperate as she told me to go and find her. She yearn so much for this 'Natsu' guy, but what I don't understand is that why she calls me Natsu and who the hell this Natsu is? Why is she appearing in my dreams instead in this Natsu guy?" I told them and ran my hand on my locks again as I sighed deeply.

"Why don't you consult a psychiatrist Nat?" Erza suggested. Both I and Gray looked up to her with wide and unbelieving eyes.

_Is she serious? Does she think I am mad?_

"Erza.. I am not crazy, you know?" I said.

"I know, but maybe a psychiatrist can help you understand that dream you've been having." she answered. I pondered on what she said before I stood up from the piano and walked to the couch.

"I'll think about it." I breathed softly and plopped on the couch as I held my head with my right hand and gently massaged my temples as I closed my eyes to relax. I heard them sigh and heard a few rustles before I felt a large heavy hand held my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"If you ever need us, you know where to find us man." I heard Gray say. I just nodded briefly and hummed in agreement before I heard them shuffle out of the door. I slowly peeled my eyes open and the bare white ceilings greeted my vision.

"Why are you calling me Natsu? And what are you to him?" I murmured before I let sleep, once again, engulf me.

_***Natsu.. You.. promised..***_

I heard it again. It was getting worse. Her cries and pleas were all I could hear in that dream. She cried endlessly as I imagine her tears stream down her face like falls. Her voice got hoarse and the volume gradually decreased. She pants heavily as if her air passage had been closed or blocked and she had difficulty in breathing. Something rose within me as I listened to her pained voice. I could feel the unshed tears burn the back of my eyes and some pooled in the corners. Shiver ran down my body as I felt my arms itch to have her in them, to comfort her and make her stop making such heart-clenching sounds. I felt the urge to speak and opened my mouth. I was not going to reach out and touch her because that way, she'll vanish again.

"Who are you and Why are you calling me Natsu?" I asked her first and foremost. She didn't respond though, instead her voice got weaker and weaker.

"Answer me." I tried to demand but instead came out as plead.

"Don't worry... I, Lucy, am waiting... for you to find me... Natsu." she said just barely above a whisper. I didn't realized what I did till I saw her figure dissipate like smoke. I looked down to her as my arms snaked around her small petite frame and she buried her face on my chest and trembled like a little animal facing death. It didn't really answer my question but at least, I heard her say what sounds like her name. I may not know why she calls me Natsu but I did get her name. I slowly opened my eyes and wondered for a moment if I was still in the void space of my dream since my surroundings were dark. I tried to get up and then realized I was no longer dreaming when my knee collided with something hard. I cringed in pain and drew it back as I rubbed my knee vigorously hoping the pain would soon go away.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked to no one in particular and fished my phone out. I flipped it open and instantly drifted my sight to the tiny numbers situated on the topmost right corner of the phone's screen.

"8:26?" I murmured as I read the numbers and was about to close it back when a load of texts and missed calls lined up and filled my screen. Different messages were written inside each one of them but one thing was common; their Sender, Rin.

_-Nat, are you fine?-_

_-Nat, Why aren't you answering?-_

_-Nat, Where are you right now?-_

_-Nat, Did you eat dinner?-_

_-Nat, Are you in your office?-_

Those were just a few of her messages sent to me. I really felt sorry for her; she was wasting her time on someone like me. Someone as amazing as her didn't deserve to be with a dumbass like me. I flipped it close and placed it on the table my knee hit against a while ago and rubbed my temples. My mind was going haywire with everything that's happening recently. My relationship with Rin was going down the drain, my health was slowly deteriorating too, and most especially my heart wasn't doing well bearing the unknown pain that took residence in there. It worsened when that dream came in, where all I could hear were her sorrowful cries, her once sweet melodious voice getting weaker and raspy, and her small petite figure trembling nonstop. It was too much to bear. I felt a trickle of warm liquid on my joined hands as I used it to support my head and noticed the tears that clouded my vision. I grabbed my phone in a swift fluid movement and locked my office before I rushed to my bike. I mounted on it and slid my helmet on before I kicked the engine to life. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to my uncle's clinic.

_Maybe He can help._

I thought as I maneuvered pass the vehicles on the busy street. I carefully parked in one of the parking slots in the hospital that he owned and brought my helmet with me inside. I walked straight to the receptionist and asked a few questions.

"Excuse me. Is Dr. Hannison in?" I asked with a polite smile. She looked up from the papers she kept scanning and froze for a few seconds, awkwardly gaping at me.

"Uhmm. Excuse me?" I asked softly as I waved my hands in front of her to snap her out. She jolted a bit before she flushed pink.

"Ah.. Ye-Yes? Ho-How may I help you?" she stuttered in a small voice and looked back down to the papers she held. I smiled again, gesturing she need not be embarrassed and I was fine with it.

"Is Dr. Hannison in?" I asked again. She bobbed her head up and down softly.

"Yes. He's in his clinic down the hall." she answered softly. I nodded in understanding and proceeded in my way after saying my thanks.

I had always visited his clinic while I was young. My father always left me in his care while he and mother left for business travel. It would always take a whole month or maybe a few weeks, so I practically grew up under his care, and finding his office was a piece of cake.

I knocked seven times on the door with my personal rhythm so he will know it was me. I heard a few shuffles behind the door before I pushed it open. I tried hard to stifle a chuckle when I caught him stuffing his works away. He always didn't like me seeing him doing his work which I still don't understand why. I snorted and immediately smothered it when his happy forest green eyes snapped up and met mine. I smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Can I come in or you need me out to finish stuffing those?" I asked teasingly. He grinned and stood up.

"Hello Nathan, How have you been?" he beamed and strode away from his table and opened his arms for me. I rolled my eyes at him and walked closer, opening my arms in the process.

"Uncle, it's only been a day! You're overreacting." I said.

"Oh but boy do I miss you. Have a seat, Nat." he said and gestured me to sit down on the chair situated in front of his table.

"What brought you here?" He asked excitedly as he sat in his swivel chair behind his desk.

"Actually, I came to ask your help, Uncle. Lately, something's been bothering me." I confessed. His cheery mood immediately vanished and turned serious and worried.

"What is it, Son?" He asked and leaned closer. He liked to call me that, saying I was like the son he never had. Yup, he and his wife were never blessed an heir. It depressed his wife so much that she couldn't eat properly for a whole month, but as life goes on, there are things we learn we must accept and move on.

"It's about an apparition of a lady in my dreams." I said.

"Tell me more about it, Son." He urged me to speak when he noticed I silenced. I drew in a long breath and let it out shakily before I start to narrate it.

"It started sometime ago. At first, it was just her sweet voice filling my dreams but as the days pass by, she soon had a body, a long golden hair, her forlorn chocolate eyes and her outstretched hand."

"Did she try to do you harm in your dream?" Uncle cut in.

"Well, No. In fact, she was telling me to go back and find her. Then lately, things changed drastically. Her sweet silky voice turned weaker and hoarse, her sobs muffled her pleas, and her breathing was shorter and faster, she was having difficulty in breathing, Uncle. It sounded like she was.. Dying." My voice broke as I mentioned the word and tears streamed down my face again. I didn't notice I was holding them in when I felt Uncle's hand on my shoulder and I broke down. I don't why I was so affected with that dream but it hurt me so much as I listened in to her voice; it tore my heart to pieces as her sobs filled my eardrums and repeated over and over again. Even then as I repeated my dream to my uncle, I could still hear her pained cries as she called for me.

"There, There. It's all right, just let it all out." He said soothingly and squeezed my shoulders, letting me now he was there if I needed him which I know. I calmed down minutes after and he looked at me seriously- His deep forest green eyes penetrating through my onyx orbs. He then let off a long sigh as he rummaged through his top drawer and fished out an ancient looking medallion.

"You know Nat, I am not one for beliefs but I think I have a general idea for those dreams." He said sincerely and clutched the medallion in his hands.

"What is it, Uncle?" I asked eagerly and leaned closer, eager to hear why she had been appearing in my dreams and why she calls me 'Natsu'. Somehow, that name rings a bell but I just couldn't point it as to where I've heard it before.

"I think that... those may be the memories from your past life." he declared without a hint of humor. I searched through his eyes to see if I could find a speck of lie but to no avail. I sat shell shocked and stared deep into his eyes.

_This is no joke.. What the hell's with the Past Life Theory?_

**Hey~! Another New story, It seemed to me that no one liked my other story so I decided to make a new one. Muhahahaha :D Anyhow, I hope everyone gives this story a read and review. Maybe I might finish this ;) Oh and I'm having LSS currently with the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.**


	2. Return

**Hey~! Chapter 2 is up guysss~ well, this is set on a different perspective so I think I shall make this AU. This doesn't really have anything to do with the real story of Fairy Tail. I hope you guys give this a read and review. Thanks guys :) Oh and everything here is on Natsu's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Silence.

_What the hell did he just say?_

I thought to myself as I stared deep into his deep ocean blue eyes. I leaned back against the chair, not taking my eyes away from him. I then snorted which surprised him and he blinked clueless.

"What?" he asked. I continued my soft chuckle before I decided to stifle it and cleared my throat.

"It's just too ridiculous uncle. Past Life? haha! Who the hell would believe in that?" I mockingly said and laughed again, but, as I laughed, he didn't. He kept his serious face and eyes fixed on me. I halted and looked back to him.

_Shinigami! He wasn't joking?_

I thought to myself as I fell silent seconds after. He cleared his throat before he spoke in nothing but serious tone.

"I am not joking Nathan. Well, I expected you wouldn't believe it because I did so at first, but I was proved wrong when I saw the proof." he said earnestly. I suddenly felt a lump form in my throat as I gulped.

_Should I believe him or not? He's my uncle so I really should believe him, right? But what if he just has phenylketonaria and is mentally challenged? I'll be a fool myself for believing a fool!_

I debated in my head. I wondered my eyes around the room before I stared back onto his deep blue orbs. I sat up straight and leaned closer.

"What proof are you talking about? And why do you seem so sure about this?" I asked and narrowed my eyes.

"Because I experienced it myself, I was showed of my past life." He answered almost readily. I froze at his statement.

_The hell? HE experienced it?!_

"What were you?"

"I was some kind of sorcerer forced to kill a princess, MY kingdom's princess." he answered.

"A sorcerer? Why was she ordered to be killed? Did she betray her country?" I asked, interested why the princess was ordered to be killed by her own parents.

"No, in fact, she loved her kingdom so much.. She was a very kind, polite, sweet and beautiful princess. I couldn't imagine that sweet young lady betraying her own kingdom. She was a perfect princess." Uncle Rob said admiringly.

"Then why did her parents order you to kill her?" I asked as I arched a brow and crossed my arms in my chest.

"She fell in love with the gardener's son." His face fell when he remembered what he saw in his past life.

"WHAT?! SHE WAS KILLED JUST FOR THAT?! DON'T THEY CARE FOR HER? ISN'T SHE THEIR DAUGHTER?!" I burst and slammed my palms on top of his desk. His eyes opened wide and he stared at me. He then held out his hand and gestured for me to calm down and relax.

"What on earth's wrong with their system? Are they that concerned about their status that they'd kill their own flesh and blood just because she fell for a Gardener's son?!" I fumed and leaned back on the chair, crossing my arms back on my chest and averted my eyes. A few seconds of silence passed before a light chuckle made me turn back to my uncle, who's smiling kindly.

"What?!" I half-spat as the anger that suddenly rose within me haven't receded.

"I heard those same exact words uttered by the Gardener's son." he said. My interest was caught again by that statement and I found myself wanting to hear more.

"He was a very kind child. He loved his father and always helped him. He never scorned his hardworking father for never being able to lift him off his fate of slavery." He narrated slowly and solemnly.

"He fell in love at first sight of the beautiful maiden that he bumped at the market's streets as he was on his way to the King's palace as he told me and wondered if he would ever see her again, turns out the girl he bumped with was-"

".. the princess." I finished for him. He nodded in acquiescence and I leaned back against the chair at a loss of words.

_Poor he, he loved the princess without even really knowing she was the princess._

I thought and felt a pang of pain strike my chest.

"Well, that's enough of the conquest my past life had. Now, are you going to visit and relieve your past life to find the cause of your nightmares?" He asked as he clutched the medallion and let its chain dangle from his grasp. I thought for a while and choose my answer.

"I will." I said with my firm resolve and nodded. He smiled again and held the medallion's chains and let the medallion dangle in front of my eyes.

"Now, I need you to rest Nat. You are really, really sleepy. Suddenly, you see that girl in your dreams again. Do you see her Nat?" he asks. I nodded as I scrunched my brows since it was still the same; it was only her silhouette that was visible.

"Listen carefully Nat. I want you to envision yourself a hundred years ago. Do you see yourself?" He asked again. I nodded yet again as I saw myself wearing old fashioned clothes on a desk and reading some books.

"Is the girl there Nat? Do you see her?" He asks. I shook my head gesturing I didn't.

"Then let's try envisioning yourself a thousand years ago. Can you see yourself?" He asks yet again. This time, I saw myself in an unfamiliar tunic with a brown hat covering my salmon pink hair. I was walking around on a bustling market making my way through. I nodded when I realized I haven't answered his question.

"Good. Now, do you see the girl?" he asked and like on cue a girl bumped at the past me and she fell on her butt. A cape was drooped over her face thus making it difficult to see her. The past me offered his hand and helped her up while continuously saying sorry. The moment the past me and her hands touched, a lovely feeling of electricity coursed through my nerves and tingled my spine. She immediately drew her hand back though and the feeling was short-lived, but when she turned around, I caught a slight glimpse of her deep chocolate brown orbs looking back at me and she smiled sweetly.

"I.. I found her.." I managed to say.

"Sleep Nat.. Relieve the past and know the truth behind your nightmare." I heard uncle's voice tell me and I just felt really drowsy as the complete darkness of oblivion snatched me and wrapped its arms around me.

..

.

"-tsu! Natsu!"

_Huh? Natsu? I'm Nathaniel, who's Natsu?_

"Natsu! Please wake up!"

_Is he talking to me?_

"Natsu! Natsu, my child!" The persistent voice said and I abruptly opened my eyes.

"Oh! Thank heavens you're awake!" An old man I recognize so much said with a sigh of relief. He smiled warmly before he went and grabbed a bowl from beside my bed and handed it to me.

"Here! Eat some." he said.

"Where am I?" I asked and he froze. He whipped his head toward me as his shocked, wide open eyes stared at me.

"Did something happen to you at the Market? Someone helped you home, said you collapsed. Are you sick?" He asked. I tried to think what happened to me before I woke up on this house.

_I was.. uhh.. talking with..._

"I don't remember." I thought aloud.

"Maybe something happened and you can't clearly remember. Don't worry it'll soon come back to you." He said as he fetched the water and hand it over to me.

"But Father, why are you here? Don't you have an overseas business together with Mother?" I asked.

"Overseas business? Did you hit your head too hard Natsu? I didn't go overseas. I work in the castle." He said with a chuckle.

"Castle?"

"Oh goodness, I am the Castle's Gardener Natsu; your Father." He exclaimed and stood up.

"Castle's Gardener, My Father, Natsu, Castle." I repeated the facts bombarded into me.

_Oh shit! I remember it! I've travelled to my past life. A thousand years ago! But wait.. If I am the Castle's gardener's son then that means.._

"Father! Have you seen the princess?" I asked and leaned closer too suddenly that I almost spilled the porridge he made for me.

"Easy boy, yes I have."

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she has that shiny and beautiful golden hair, that porcelain white skin, a gorgeous pair of deep chocolate orbs and a curvaceous body, every girl would kill to have. Her personality is well-like, and to top it all off, she is the perfect princess."

"Woah." I muttered which didn't escape my Father's ears.

"Natsu, son, you do know we aren't of the same league with the princess right?" He asked and frowned slightly. My face fell as I remembered I was just a mere Gardener's son and I could never win her heart, not to mention a princess. She deserves way better than the only life I could offer her.

"It's fine son, a lot men loved the princess but eventually failed to capture her. Well, enough about this. Get dressed and be ready in 30 minutes." He said as he walked to the door.

"Why?" I asked before he was able to close the door.

"We're heading to the castle remember? Seriously, you need to check your head Natsu." he said and closed the door. I sat there with my mouth agape.

_Shit! I really relived my past life. Is this fine? Won't this disrupt the flow of time? I mean by travelling here, I am time-travelling right?_

I mulled over as I hurriedly finished my porridge and drank my water in one go. I clambered out of bed and went for my chest and searched for clothes.

"I'll finally see her. I'll finally see the girl in my dreams." I murmured excitedly as I felt the exhilaration creep through my bones.

..

.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the 50th time in this journey. Father turned back stopping dead on his tracks.

"Do you seriously not want to rest? You sound like you want a break." He asked and raised a brow. I quickly shook my head vigorously in protest.

"No. I just can't wait to get there already." I answered.

"You sound too enthusiastic about reaching there. Remember Natsu, We are going to work, not play." he reminded me very carefully.

"I know Father." I murmured and decided to look around and appreciate the scenery even a little bit.

"Ah! We've arrived son!" I heard him exclaim and saw the enormous castle behind the walls standing with all its glory.

"Woooow." I breathed as I adored it.

"Come on! Don't just stand there and gawk at it. It's more beautiful inside." He exclaimed excitedly like a tour guide that couldn't wait to show spots only their place has. I followed him closely while looking sideways and up trying to take in the wonderful view the kingdom owns.

"And here is the blacksmith of the Cas- Natsu?" My father, who had been babbling on and on, paused and turned to me. I snapped out of the brief trance I was in and answered him.

"Yeah?" I asked a little disoriented.

"Here I was talking at how beautiful this kingdom is and you weren't listening?" He said and mocked hurt.

"Oh.. I.. ahh.." I stuttered and tried to form an excuse when his booming laugh reverberated in my ears.

"I was just joking son. Let's go, it's still a long way to the castle." he said after he smothered his mirth. It indeed was a long way to the castle but even then you wouldn't really mind it since the places around there really serves as a distraction. I wasn't really looking my way when I bumped into something hard.

"Oof! Oww." I grunted and rubbed my nose.

"Keep watch on where you're going, boy." A deep bass voice chilled my spine as I gazed up at his intimidating ebony orbs.

"I'm sorry." I said almost above a whisper and gulped. He stared at me for a while and passed by with his tattered cape on his squared muscular shoulders. He had armour-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, the lower part of it is wrapped up in bandages, which also cross over his left shoulder, and his right forearm is bandaged too.

_Kinda makes me remember Edward Elric with that prosthetic arm._

I thought as I ignored him and followed after my father.

"I am Igneel the Gardener. I have come and brought my son under the King's orders." He said to the two small men guarding a tall gate.

"Oh Igneel is he your son? What's his name?" The guard with weird orange hat asked goofily as he eyed me from head to toe.

"Natsu is his name, Makarov." My father answered.

"Hmm.. A fine man Igneel, never thought you had a son as fine as this one." the other guard with slit eyes joined.

"Haha! I think so too, Yajima, he got his charisma from his Mother after all." My Father answered bashfully as he rubbed his nape.

_Speaking of her, who could be my Mother in my past life? Is she still around?_

"Haha! Yes, that woman wasn't like any other woman, such a feisty yet sweet and caring maiden. You are one lucky bastard Igneel." the one referred to as Makarov said and slapped Father's thigh.

"If only she was here to see him all grown up, yeah?" Mr. Yajima said and looked sympathetic of father. Father however forced a crooked smile on his face trying to cover the sorrow that was resurfacing.

_Guess that answers my question._

I thought as I studied his facial expressions. After a few more exchange of words he finally bid his farewells and we carried on. It was an awkward silence that wrapped around us and so I tried to lighten it a bit by asking.

"Why did you introduce yourself if you are acquaintances already?"

"It's just for formality." He answered shortly and again the silence came, this time though, I chose to just zip my mouth and shut up.

"Here we are Natsu, our quarters." He said as he stopped by a big wooden door. He pushed it open and I was quite surprised to find that our quarters were no different from, I presume, our house.

"Hey! It isn't bad." I said, placed my luggage down and dove for the bed.

_Hmm.. not as comfortable as my bed in MY time but this will do._

I thought while I rolled around the bed. Father's chuckle snapped me out of it and halted.

"Oh go on.. I am just a cabinet. Don't mind me." he teased and continued to stare at me. I cleared my throat and regained my composure.

"So? What to do next?" I asked, hoping it would divert his attention.

"Well, later we'll be off to personally introduce you to the king." he said and began unloading his things.

"What?! Me? Go meet the King?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, yes. I am the head Gardener so I am obliged to let the king know about you, besides there's nothing to worry about. The king is absolutely harmless. He's a friend. He won't point a sword at your throat or hang you or burn you.. probably." he said as he tried to somehow assure me no harm would come my way.

_Oh and that was so assuring._

I thought sarcastically and scoffed. I turned to my own luggage and offloaded it, stuffing my pre-picked clothes in the other wardrobe.

"Great. I get thrown back to time a thousand years ago, don't know where the hell I am, and now meet a king who might cut my head off clean." I grumbled while arranging my wardrobe.

"Oh and I forgot, the princess makes her official debut tonight so you can finally see her Natsu." Father suddenly said as he continued with his own business of stuffing his clothes.

"Princess?" I asked and paused from what I was doing and turned to him.

"Princess Lucy, don't tell me you forgot her name too?!" He joked and laughed so loudly before adding on 'as if' in between his laugh.

_Princess Lucy? Lucy? Is she the girl in my dreams? Is she the Lucy in my dreams that's keeps on calling me Natsu?_


End file.
